Riven's Big Play
by MidLaneTwistedFic
Summary: Riven has a lead on Irelia in lane, and plans to make her move.
Warm rays from the sun and a chill breeze passing through the jungle, hits Riven as she loads into Red Team's spawn for the first time. She uses her starting gold to purchase a Doran's shield, one health pot, and a warding trinket to start off the game. Taking her time to go over what items she may want in the future, she noticed that the minions had already spawned and were headed into her lane. She ran from the shop as fast as her bootless feet would let her, not stopping for a second, not even for the fucking terrible auto-pathing. Still faster than the minions, she makes it ahead of the wave and begins slashing and twirling at the Blue Team's minions. About twenty CS in, she noticed that her top lane rival was not in lane. Continuing to get last hits, she turns level 3 and upgrades her 3 first skills. Thinking this is going to be an easy lane, Riven takes her time.

Continuous acrobatic movements involved in her skill set, doesn't even muster up a drop of sweat or mess up her hair (more than it already is). About thirty CS in, Irelia makes her appearance with only 1 level in her name. Riven is seeing this as an opportunity to get an even larger lead on her. Riven discreetly makes her way into the farthest bush, on the top side of the lane. Preparing her Q to get the knock up she realizes she does not have the river warded and Amumu has already made his way up to the lane. Using everything she has to get distance on Irelia and Amumu's gank, she barely dodges the bandage toss and backs while she can. Returning to the shop, she buys a Phage and tp's back to lane.

Not wasting anytime, she gets every minion kill and proceeds to level 6. Riven now has her ult and is ready to use to use it on Irelia. Irelia only being level 5, Riven takes advantage of her lack of level to make a move. Entering the closest bush to her tower, she starts preparing her Q. First a hard dash, then a hard spin to a slash, and on the final movement she leaps into a flip getting her skirt caught on a branch and slams down on top of Irelia. Irelia was knocked into the air and hit the ground just as fast.

Regaining consciousness on the ground she looks up to see Riven towering over her. Irelia takes a gander down at Riven's genitals. Her, or should I say he, has a small, broken, and very disfigured penis pointing right at Irelia. Riven notices that his secret is hanging out right in from of him, he falls blank for a second in disbelief. Irelia takes this as her chance to run and makes her way back to her tower. Unfortunately Irelia's luck runs as flat as her tits. Riven saw Irelia make her move and couldn't let this small hiccup interrupt his chance for a kill. In fact he uses this opportunity to enjoy himself. Phage's rage passive kicks in and Riven charges at Irelia. Riven then activates his ultimate. His tiny, crooked, and spaghetti flaccid penis turned into a full fledged MONSTER COCK. Riven's cock now spans 3 feet outwards and closely resembles Void Staff. Riven lets out a roar that even spooked Baron. Irelia completely filled with fear stops dead in her tracks. Riven grips the shaft of his battle ready cock and swings it from right to left, letting out an enormous wave of hot ejaculation that spans to both sides of top lane. Sheer force alone put into that wave, sent his semen traveling faster than flash. Irelia panting from fear and exhaustion looks down towards the ground. Irelia's top half falls forward and her legs fall limp, flopping to the ground. Irelia turns level 6 and becomes slightly aware of the situation. Struggling to muster up the strength, she manages to send her ultimate blades behind her. Riven saw the blades coming before she even threw them, and caught one after another. Now holding the 4 blades, Riven shoved all of them up his ass to stimulate his prostate. Still having some time left on his ult'y, Riven picked up Irelias lifeless and still warm corpse and began fucking her exposed raw end. Pure ecstasy over comes Riven as he thrusts back and forth, feeling Irelias spine vibrate against his cock. Riven lets one last normal sized shot and pulls out.

Riven's ulty runs dry and his cock returns to its original state. Riven trances into the bush it all started in, grabs his skirt, fixes his hair, and walks back to the tower. Amumu walks into the lane and found Irelia's corpse. Amumu proceeds to do a 360 and walks away. Irelia later re-spawns, completely blank and lifeless. Riven doesn't bother going back to lane because he knows that the enemy team is going to surrender.


End file.
